


False Start

by miyabimai (orphan_account)



Series: VIXX! Vampire AU [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:19:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/miyabimai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanghyuk finds a breach in his defenses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	False Start

Sanghyuk sighs as he signs sloppily over the last page of his report, glad to be done.

The sigh makes Hongbin stir from where he was, slumped in an armchair snoring softly.

"Done?" Hongbin says, words barely coming out right as he stands. "Home?"

"Home," Sanghyuk agrees. "How's the cut?"

Hongbin wrinkles his nose, lifting his arm to peer at his forearm. Sanghyuk stretches, bracelet tinkling as he shuffles over to look at it. "You might want to get the tattoo redone after."

"I figured," Hongbin shrugs. "Big deal, I think Kyungsoo would do it for free."

"You mean Jaehwan would threaten to curse Kyungsoo in his sleep if he doesn't help you,' Sanghyuk snorts as they exit the office, the windchimes tinkling merrily as they pass through each security door.

"Perks of Jaehwan, I guess," Hongbin grins, and Sanghyuk plugs his ears.

"I can't hear anything of your fairytale story," Sanghyuk sings.

Hongbin's smile just softens as he hooks an arm around Sanghyuk's neck. "I'll drive you home."

"No rushing back to Jaehwan?" Sanghyuk says when Hongbin makes the turn off that would lead to a dead end back to Hongbin's after passing Sanghyuk's apartment.

"He's on a city watch this week," Hongbin says, stopping to let a rushing old lady cross the road. "Plus I rather just sleep after that hunt."

"Oh, vampires and their knack to stall love meetings," Sanghyuk grins, failing to avoid the fist that bumps lightly into his temple.

"If I can tackle an invisble vampire I can punch you when I'm driving, Han Sanghyuk."

"Whatever."

"Brat."

By the time they reach Sanghyuk's place, a glance at the dashboard tells him it's nine a.m. "Get home safe, hyung."

Hongbin nods, smile small on his lips.

Sanghyuk climbs up the twist of stairs that leads to his apartment door, glancing over the railing once before he punches in the lock code and the doorlock slides to let him in.

The store at the end of the junction was quiet. Not in the normal sense. But not vampiry either. Sanghyuk snorts at the idea of Yoongi letting any vampire near his things. Kyungsoo maybe. His bracelet was warm, but it hadn't chirped in the way it usually would to let Sanghyuk know its charmers were around.

Darn. Maybe they left on a magic supply trip or something. Sanghyuk thinks of Hongbin's gash, shaking his head as he strips, clothes tossed in his "laundry corner".

Sanghyuk tosses his bag onto his study table, glancing around the studio apartment to give it cursory check.

When he gets nothing, he chalks it off to the high still coming from the night's hunt.

He showers, the water just cold enough, washing off the dirt and blood and stress off his body. He doesn't like hot. It just revs his adrenaline, pipes up the tattoo on his throat. The tattoo that wants to search and destroy.

He dries off, big fluffy towels bought from the money courtesy of some bigshot who wanted to thank the man that killed the girl who his son was obsessed with.

There is, of course, an official government body, for hunting down vampires.

Vampires who all choose to play the game differently. Vampires, who in the end, will take blood.

Sanghyuk works for, to put it lightly, an illegal organisation. Sanghyuk too, plays the game a little differently.

Sanghyuk crawls under the sheets, tugging violently at his blinds to shut all light out. He sighs at the soft fleece of his blanket, and falls asleep.

There's blood, oh, there's blood and there's Sanghyuk's mother, screeching at him, grabbing at her throat and screeching at him, jerking back, but always moving forward. Eyes flashing gold then a familiar brown, gold, brown, gold, brown, then suddenly the brown stops and there's golden eyes and canine teeth longer than any humans and crimson drool and an arrow pierces her heart clean and-

Sanghyuk gasps, waking up. He is instantly too hot, back damp from sweat and fringe plastered to his forehead. He stumbles out of bed, the clock blinking a green three a.m at him as he heads straight for the shower and he flicks the water on, and cool relief comes.

"Safe," Sanghyuk whispers. Safe. Defendable. His eyes trail to the soap rack, a slim blade resting on the very last shelf. He calms, suddenly realising he has slept for more than fifteen hours. And it is night.

He stretches out, prodding at every last inch of the barrier cast over this home.

He doesn't doubt Kyungsoo's skills, no. He trusts it more than himself, sometimes.

His bracelet whines, if that was a proper description. "What," he snaps, lifting his left wrist to squint at the dark metal. It's whining at him, petulant. The red tone is more prominent than usual, and it's cold. Cold to Sanghyuk's bones and Sanghyuk's eyes widen. He slips out of the shower, tossing off his wet shorts. He dries as fast as possible, slipping on a shirt and sweatpants. He walks as slowly as he can to his desk, rummaging in his bag.

"Where are my biscuits," he mutters, fingers brushing past humming metal. He grabs onto his dagger.

Where. Where. He begs for an answer, and he feels the skin of his throat warm, and then flash searing hot and guiding and he spins, sending the dagger flying through his blinds, his only window, the glass seeming to freeze in its shattered pattern for a second as if unable to catch up with Sanghyuk's speed before disintegrating.

And then silence. Sanghyuk curses, eyes flitting over the hole in his shuttere-

Sanghyuk stops, foot hovering before his next step. The blinds were open. He closed them. He was sure. He was tired but he would never leave the blinds open.

He staggers backwards, eyes glued to the hole in the window, to the breach in his home and hands fumble as he dials.

"Sanghyuk? You aren't on fo-"

"Hyung," Sanghyuk breathes, the voice of safety doing nothing for his sanity. "Come. Please."

~

"I'm going to murder you," Hakyeon says, looking close to popping a vein as Kyungsoo surveys the area of damage.

Yoongi snorts from his place in the center of the living room, sitting cross-legged as he prepares everything for Kyungsoo.

"He'd probably have you on the ground with the roll of his eyes, hyung," Sanghyuk whispers, feeling the hand on the back of his neck tighten protectively.

"Sanghyuk would be half-right," Kyungsoo says placidly as he turns away from the broken window to smile at him. "Except I would set your blood on fire."

"Awful," Hakyeon grins at his old friend. "Jaehwan would be so upset."

"My best friend would only be sad to lose another ear to chatter off," Kyungsoo waves a hand. "The rest matters none."

"Excuse you," Hakyeon says, taking none of it to heart. Sanghyuk can't keep his eyes from trailing back to his window.

"So it appears that while Yoongi's charm and my tattoos work..." Kyungsoo trails off. He squints at Sanghyuk's neck. The tattoo lights up, surfacing from the skin, the blue light brighter than Sanghyuk remembered it to be. Then again, it is meant to be invisible under the skin. The last time he saw it was a year ago.

The bracelet pipes up proudly then, glowing warm with pride and Sanghyuk flicks it. It hisses, offended, and Sanghyuk feels marginally better.

"Getting along with your new friend then?" Yoongi asks.

"Yeah, he's perfect, chatty though."

"He is an extension of Yoongi's obnoxiousness," Kyungsoo seems to offer this as an explaination while Yoongi splutters in the background. "My tattoos and nets are quiet, because, well."

"Burns like hell though," Hakyeon mutters.

"I'm sure you would like my tattoo to put you to sleep as a vamp lands on top of you," Kyungsoo says sharply. "I would prefer my friends not to die."

Hakyeon swoons, "Me? Your friend?"

"You heard nothing," Kyungsoo mutters. He picks up his volume again. "Either way, someone has been watching you."

"No shit," Sanghyuk mumbles. "The eagle told me distinctly it was the window. A vampire."

"Do you check my casting often?"

Sanghyuk hesitates, wetting his lips.

"I take that as a yes. I will also take that with no offense, it is important you ensure your own safety, though I am quite impressed at this vampire's work. He must have come dangerously close when I was casting the new net to disrupt the weave that was supposed to cover the window," Kyungsoo purses his lips, tapping the window sill. "Yet he manages to maintain the impression that there is no hole...hm."

Kyungsoo whips around sharply. "But I feel it. Hakyeon?"

"Well it's definitely there, if you mean in the non-physical sense, I- what are you doing?!" Hakyeon yelps as Kyungsoo pushes him away from Sanghyuk.

Sanghyuk tries to hold still as Kyungsoo prods him with a gentle finger, eyes darting over his skin. Kyungsoo's finger hesitates, resting on his bottom lip. Sanghyuk peers up at him, confused.

"Um," Kyungsoo says. "Ah?"

"Oh, uh."

Sanghyuk opens his mouth tentatively and the moment Kyungsoo's fingertip touches the inner edge of his lip an electric shock has Sanghyuk jerking away, hissing, "Fuck, what the hell."

"Right," Kyungsoo says, eyebrows raised. "So... have you been eating anywhere shady?"

"Do I look like I would remember?" Sanghyuk complains, tongue running over the stinging spot to soothe it best he can. "I did that stake out like, a couple weeks ago? It was a total vamp nest, I don't know."

"Hm," Kyungsoo flicks a glance at Yoongi. "Eatable magic?"

"Literally anything is possible in this world," Yoongi reasons. He moves to Sanghyuk, curious. "The only thing now I wonder, if how you would remove it."

Kyungsoo stays silent at that, coming nearer and Sanghyuk grabs Kyungsoo's wrists. "Please, no, it felt like my mouth was going to drop off or something."

"Um," Kyungsoo says, something he says a lot when he wants to suggest something he feels might be a bit ludicrous. "The best way would be to, break the skin that the seal or blindspot that is hampering your abilities as a hunter, a very specific blindspot I would say. It would almost suggest you are being hunted-" Hakyeon makes a strangled noise. "But that fact is not as surprising as Hakyeon makes it seem, because he should be speaking from experience." Kyungsoo turns to glower at Hakyeon.

"I- well," Hakyeon grumbles, straightening himself out. "I am a very good hunter."

"And you've trained an equally talented student. Or students," Kyungsoo sighs. "Which reminds me, Hongbin got torn into, didn't he?"

"Ah, uh, yes," Sanghyuk says meekly as Hakyeon lets out a squawk. "Nothing huge, just his arm, the vampire was bending light or something, invisible shit."

"Honestly, this city is getting incredibly polluted," Hakyeon grumbles. "What exactly is the higher ups doing."

Kyungsoo, however, looks alarmed. "Vampires do not bend light."

"Well, this one did," Sanghyuk retorts. "We didn't even see it walk straight into us, it was almo-"

"Sanghyuk," Kyungsoo says, voice hard and loud, resonating in the whole apartment. His enchantment voice, Hakyeon once said. "Vampires do not have magical abilities, bending light requires magic, magic a vampire cannot have access to because magic is their entire existence, if they tried to manipulate magic they'd kill themselves, this is why charms and spells work well against repelling them, I-"

"Soo, calm down," Hakyeon says.

"I cannot!" Kyungsoo snaps. "Because this means there is a socerer out there helping the wrong vampires and that's a fucking potential, no, real hazard."

"The... wrong vampires?" Sanghyuk murmurs.

"You heard wron-"

"Shut up, Hakyeon. Yes. The wrong vampires." Kyungsoo growls, rubbing a hand over his face. "Okay, just, just let me think for a sec."

They sit there in silence, Yoongi frowning so deeply Sanghyuk is convinced that indent between his brows was going to stay.

"I'll start a piercing," Yoongi says quietly. "It would take a couple of days though, so..."

"He can stay with me. Or Hongbin. Maybe me would be better," Hakyeon rambles, glad for the break in tension.

"Oh," Sanghyuk says.

The bracelet chirps sadly, confused.

Yeah, Sanghyuk says back to it. Me too.

 

"So the prodigal hunter is being hunted!" Hongbin says a bit too cheerfully when he comes to crash at Hakyeon's as well, claiming that it's been too long since they've been together.

"Shut up," Sanghyuk groans from where he has buried his face in the sofa, and Hakyeon pats his hair. "How about you though?"

"Kyungsoo came over to double-check, I got the all-clear. And a full mouth probing," Hongbin pauses at that. "I wish you warned me about that."

"I'm sorry I had no time to think over the idea that a socerer and a vampire wants me." Sanghyuk says into soft buttery leather.

"I don't know," Hongbin sighs. "A socerer helping a vampire?"

"Probably got threatened or seduced," Hakyeon sighs. "Not the rarest case."

"What did Kyungsoo mean by 'wrong vampire' though?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," Hakyeon says, a little too airy for Sanghyuk to believe. "Anyway, Kyungsoo recovered your dagger! And gave you a matching one."

Sanghyuk lifts his head at that, interested. "I thought he didn't like pairing daggers."

"Well, I was watching him clean it up and wrap a net around it, and was telling him that we all started rogue, but you were the only one who liked dualing but since he only provided single daggers..." Hakyeon purses his lips. "And I started rambling on and I think he got tired of me talking about how good you were, growling at me something about doing it and then here we are."

"Thanks, hyung." Sanghyuk breathes when Hakyeon deposits the case on his lap.

"I figured it would be a good after-shock present."

It was good, Sanghyuk thinks when his left hand brings the dagger down into the juncture between the vampire's neck and shoulder, a pulse rippling out of the silver blade. He kicks the body into the shadows, glancing around. A soft thump lands beside him, and Hongbin straightens up.

"Absorb anything?" Hongbin asks, and Sanghyuk nods, feeling the energy seep into his blood.

Hongbin looks around the area, waiting for Sanghyuk to wipe up. The club's music leaks out of the open doors, the only light source apart from the streetlamps.

"Do you ever think these people worry?" Hongbin asks. "About being hunted?"

The question is one Sanghyuk has asked himself before. "Maybe. Maybe not. They're dead before the regret kicks in I guess," Sanghyuk says.

"Hm," Hongbin says.

"Want a drink though? Heck the report we can do it tomorrow."

"Are you even old enough?" Hongbin laughs even as he drags Sanghyuk in.

By the time it's five in the morning, they are sufficiently buzzed to not want to drive, and Hakyeon ends up coming around during his watch to pick them up and call it a night.

"Sanghyuk's barely twenty and you are already getting him drunk, I cannot believe," Hakyeon nags over the intense giggling going on in the background.

"Okay, old man," Hongbin snorts, and they dissolve into harder laughter. Hakyeon makes an indignant noise, keeping his eyes on the road. He suddenly notices silence, and he looks in the back mirror to see the two curled up against each other, looking less than twenty and sleeping soundly. He exhales amusedly, smile on his lips.

His eyes flits over each building they pass, fingers drumming lightly on the wheel. They turn into his apartment complex. He fiddles with his ring just as they past a figure by the side of the road, and Hakyeon resists the urge to look.

He shakes his two students awake. As they stumble into the lift leading straight to his apartment, he waits for the lift door to close before going back out. He pulls out his weapon.

"Right," Hakyeon whispers.

His ring spins.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Trying out VIXX for the first time. yay or nay?


End file.
